Save Me Jasper
by Rasputin2099
Summary: When Bella moves in with Charlie things start out OK but when she informs Charlie of her interaction with one Jasper Cullen he becomes abusive and threatens Bella, saying it is to protect her but really it's ruining her life. Can Jasper save her from him?
1. Meeting Jasper

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

All Human- Pairs, Alice/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Bella.

**JPOV**

"Omg, I am so excited…we finally have a new student at the school!" Alice screeches excitedly. I just roll my retro blue eyes that are outlined with GUY-LINER. "Don't be your normal self Alice, you will scare them" I say sarcastically, earning me a bruise on my arm from the overprotective Edward. "Shut up man" He says defending his long time girlfriend. I grunt at them and get out of the shiny yellow Porche just in time to see a fluro pink Lamborghini pull into a parking space 3 down from where I was standing.

I roll my eyes, Fan-frickin-tastic, another bitchy girly-girl to put up with. Hopefully she isn't as shallow as the chicks that are currently roaming around this crappy school. See the reason I say that is because they spread rumors, mostly about me. Ever since I walked into the front gates of this Hell Hole I have been labeled 'Emo Kid'. I mean come on! They don't even frickin know me and they already think I'm Emo. Sure I might wear a lot of black and GUY LINER, but that doesn't mean I'm into the whole self harming stuff…that isn't me, but they wouldn't know. I was pulled out of my musings by a huge hand on my shoulder. "Man, are you seeing the Goth Chick" Emmett says staring at the new girl. As soon as my eyes landed on her I was completely taken by her. I was hers, even if she didn't know it.

I faintly heard Emmett whine because Rose hit him over the head but at that moment I could care less if a freaking bus fell from the sky and landed on him. This is so unlike me, usually I am a 'Caring Emo Kid' as my brothers kindly call me but right now I couldn't give stuff about them, only her. She is absolutely stunning with her cherry-black hair and pale skin. Her gorgeous hazel eyes are hypnotizing and the black eyeliner that frames them makes them stand out. I have to talk to her, if it's the last think I do, I HAVE to hear her voice.

"Jazz!" Rose yells in my ear. I flinch away from her, before turning to look her in the eyes. "I have to go" I say before running after the most gorgeous girl on the face of the frickin earth.

**BPOV**

Well, this should be fun. I am currently driving to Forks Frickin High because by I am staying with my dad and his new wife Marla. My real mum and her husband didn't want me with them because they 'didn't know how to handle me', as my _loving_ mother put it. So I arrived in this crap town yesterday and found out this morning that my beloved pitch black Aston Martin wouldn't arrive until Wednesday, so in other words I wouldn't see my baby for another two days and in the mean time I had to drive Marla's frickin fluro pink Lamborghini…I have to say, I hate my life right now.

I pull into the first parking space I see in attempt to hide this embarrassment that Marla call a car. When I get out I scan the parking lot to see if anyone else has a fancy car to see if I happened to stand out…turns out every single freaking person at the school was staring at me…Great. I mentally roll my eyes at the shallowness of these people, I can imagine the rumors that are going to spread like a wild fire about me…but to be truthful I don't give a damn what these people think about me because I already hate about ¾ of the population of Forks.

I walked in the direction I thought the office would be in and if it wasn't where I thought it was then it can kiss my a**. Just as I suspected I reached the office door but just as I was about to open it a pale hand shot out from behind me and beat me to it. I look up at the owner of the hand and my breath hitched in my throat. He was the hottest emo I had ever seen. He gave me a small shy smile which I returned. It looks like he is shy…well we don't have that in common that's for sure.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Cullen, I have never seen you around before so I just thought you might want some help finding your way around" He said in a rush, Ok forget the shyness thing, I think he is just nervous. I must have been staring at him while I thought about this and he immediately started back-tracking. "I mean if you don't want me to that's fine, according to my brothers I can be really irritating so If you…" I cut him off. "I would love a tour guide" I say smiling brightly at him…huh it's been a while since I last smiled.


	2. First day of school

I do NOT own Twilight.

**JPOV**

"And you will have English here" I say pointing towards her English room. I had shown her where all her classes would be and we still had about 10 minutes until the bell went. I found out her name was Bella and she had a weird obsession with Harry Potter, not Harry Potter himself but more Ron? It was some loopy shizz when she told me but I'm not one to judge I am a huge Hermione fan. It turns out we have a lot in common but she kind of seems a bit distant…I don't know why but I will try and find out.

"You will have to meet my family…they're great. Alice can be really scary but she wouldn't hurt a fly…intentionally" I say hoping she would want to sit with us at lunch. She smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to meet your family." She says grinning. The bell chose that moment to make is shrill irritating noise. I grin at her. "Well I'll see you in 3 hours…ill pick you up in front of your biology class" I say somewhat flirtatiously but I don't think she could tell. I flash her one last smile before walking to my Math class.

I plonk down in my seat and on either side of me are my brothers. Mr. Dickson had already started teaching when I felt two pieces of paper hit either side of my face. I look down and reach for the notes.

**Emmett/**Jasper/_Edward_

**What happened with gothic chick?**

**-E **

I roll my eyes before reading the note from Edward

_What happened with Emo chick?_

_-Edward $$_

Arg…what is wrong with my frickin family! Just as that thought went through my mind my phone buzzed twice in a row. I secretly grab my phone out of my pocket and look at it under my desk. Of course…Rose and Ali.

**Rosalie/**Alice

**Hey Jazzy Bear, what happened with that girl today…are you gonna get married :P **

**Love Rosy hahaha**

WHAT HAPPENED!

Pfft…typical Alice not a Hello or a Goodbye in sight. I just ignore my deranged siblings and concentrate on the 10 minutes left in my lesson. All too soon the bell went and I was bombarded with questions about Bella. I just stared at them with 'The Look' and they all backed off and went to their second classes, AND THAT'S HOW ITS DONE!

**BPOV**

It was 5 minutes before lunch and I was bored out of my mind in Biology. Mr. Stevens has a monotone voice and it could literally send me to sleep, In fact the only thing keeping me up was the fact that 3 boys were staring at me through the whole class. It was completely freaking me out. It wasn't a curious stare or a friendly stare it was more of a stare that said 'I am your future stalker' and coming from three guys who could easily join forces and have their way with me is absolutely Shizz in my pants scary!

The sound of the lunch bell rang through the class room and I tried to pack my books away as fast as I could so I could get to Jasper and feel at least a bit safer than I do now. I had just made it out the door and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around expecting to see Jasper but instead I see the three creepy musketeers. They all have a weird smirk on their faces as they lead me to the men's bathroom. Now I'm not one to curse in the lord's name but OH GOD IM GOING TO FRICKIN DIE, MOTHER F!

I was preparing for the worst when they shoved my into the bathroom door. I stumbled in and bumped into someone I can only hope that for all that is holy in this world that it isn't another creepy dude waiting to gang up on the new girl. "Please don't do this" I mumble into them. "Bella?" The person says surprised, I look up confused and meet the eyes of the one and only Jasper Cullen. "Oi Cullen, get your own she's ours" One of the creeps say. A low grumble comes from Jaspers chest and he pushes me behind him protectively. "I don't think so Newton" He says in a deadly calm voice.

Just then two other muscled guys walk in and flank Jasper in protecting me. The creeps look scares and back away with their arms up in surrender. Losers. When they leave Jasper turns to me and hugs me so tight I'm positive my circulation cut off. "Oh Bella, I was so freaking worried about you just then, you gave me a god damn heart attack" He says with a hint of a Texan drawl in his voice. "I'm sorry Jazz, they were staring at me all through class and I tried to get away but their creepiness scared away my awesome Kung Fu skills" I say grinning ant the end. He chuckles and turns to the two other guys.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella these are my brothers in all way except blood, Emmett and Edward" He looked kind of scared when he introduced them which made me giggle. "So these are the boys that you caught making out in the Janitors closet" I say eyeing them suspiciously trying to keep from laughing. I looked at Jasper and I could see he was trying to hold his laughter back to while Emmett and Edward look horrified. I pulled out my Blackberry and snapped a shot of their horrified faces before I speak again. "I'm just kidding with you lighten up, by the way you two reacted it's almost like you did make out in a Janitors Closet" And that's what send Jasper over the edge he was laughing hard and clutching his stomach.

"I like her" Emmett says grinning as we made our way to the cafeteria. "Yeah, I like her too" I roll my eyes at them as we enter the cafeteria doors. Edward lead us to a table where two beautiful girls where sitting. "Bella this is my girlfriend Alice and that is Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. Guys this is Bella" I smiled at them and waved slightly. Alice nodded with a grin on her face and Rosalie came up and hugged me. I hugged her back expecting it to be awkward but it just felt like we were old friends, Weirdddd.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it I was at home cooking dinner for Charlie and Marla. I had it cooked in no time and it was on the table when they got home. It was silent as we ate, no-one asked me about school so I didn't bring it up, Charlie can be overprotective when it comes to guys. "Bella, Marla has to go on a business trip on Thursday and she will be away for 4 months" Charlie says, his mouth full of chicken. I nod and smile politely but inside I was having a mini party…I didn't like Marla at all.

I washed the dishes and I went straight to bed, to be honest the day took a lot out of me.


	3. The Accident

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight.**

**JPOV**

As soon as we pulled up to the house Emmett and Edward were out of the car and in the house. I rolled my eyes, their planning on telling Carlisle and Esme about Bella, don't get me wrong I would love to talk about her all day…but that's just the thing 'I' want to talk about her all day and for some sick messed up reason I was jealous that Emmett and Edward get to talk about her and I don't.

I mentally sighed at my creepiness and hopped out of the car. As soon as I got in the door Esme tackled me into a hug. "Oh son I'm so happy for you" She says with tears in her eyes and a smile plastered on her face. "Yes son, when do we get to meet her" Carlisle says while patting me on the back. I mentally roll my eyes at them, I mean for Frick sake I only frickin met her today! "Umm I don't know, excuse me" I say making my way up the stairs towards my room.

I was blasting music in my ears laying their like the sad Emo kid I am just staring at the ceiling until Esme poked her head in the door. I pull my earphones out of my ears so I can hear what she is talking about. "…so I hope I helped a little, I just came up to tell you dinner is ready" Oh shizz I completely missed what she just said…Oh well. "Uhh, I'm not that hungry thanks Mum, I think I need to get some sleep" She smiles at me before leaving me to my own lonesome thoughts. I must have drifted to sleep sometime after that because I found myself holding hands with Bella in an Ice-Cream Shop...Oh well, I guess I will enjoy it while it lasts.

**BPOV**

Tuesday…*sigh*. Only one more day before I get to see my baby again and only 2 more says until I get rid of Marla. I get out of bed and head straight for the shower for my morning routine. Once that's over with I grab my black skinnies and tight fitted dark purple shirt on. I slide a thick black head band in my hair and but on my ankle high black converse sneakers. I give myself a good look in the mirror before putting on my eyeliner and a bit of blush. I mentally nod at myself before heading down stairs for some breakfast.

"Good Morning Isabella" Marla says chirpily as I enter the kitchen I grunt at her before taking an apple and walking to school. Marla said I could take her 'car' but I would way prefer to walk. When my legs finally got me to the school entrance gates I still had 15 minutes until the bell would go…might as well attempt to find Jazz.

I was walking across the parking lot when a loud honk brought me out of my musings. I looked toward the sound only to find a mini van well on its way to squish me…Oh Joy. I just stood there waiting for the impact when someone tackled me to the ground just in time for the van to miss me but to hit my savior's leg. They cried out in pain so I immediately went to their aid…It was the least I could do for Jasper. WAIT! JASPER. OH GOD. I bend down next to him…near death experience completely forgotten.

"Jazz" I say to him and his eyes snap open. "Bella, are you ok" He asks with a concerned voice…what the hell! "JAZZ, you're the one who just got run over by a frickin 100 ton mini van!" I say starting to tear up. "I could let you get hurt Bella, I…I…lo" He was in the middle of saying something when a shrill scream echoed through the parking lot. "JASPER!" Rosalie yells while sprinting full speed towards us. "Oh god, what happened" she says with tears running down her face.

"You were always the drama queen Rosy, The van only hit my leg…I will need a cast but that's all" He says rolling his eyes. "Dude, I don't like your tone" Emmett says smirking at Jasper who smiled and started to sit up, whimpering in pain as he does so. "The ambulance is on its way" Alice says with a panicked look on her face. She looks at me and smiles slightly which I return. Rosalie comes and hugs me while we both stare down worriedly at Jazz.

The irritating siren of an ambulance fills the tense air and I watch them like a hawk as they pick Jasper up and load him in the ambulance. "I'm coming" Rose and I said at the same time getting in the back of the ambulance not even waiting for them to agree.

**JPOV**

….the pain is so frickin unbearable but I have to look strong for Bella and Rose. The ambulance ride was silent with both girls looking at me for any signs of pain. I hide my pain awesomely even if I do say so myself. It is more than likely that I will get Carlisle as a doctor…knowing Rosalie, she will do everything in her power to make sure I have the best doctor in the hospital...being my father.

When we finally arrived I was so happy…BRING ON THE MORPHINE! Bella stayed by my side through it all and for that I was grateful…I cant believe I was going to tell her I frickin love her…I've known her for all of 2 days and I already love her and for me that's saying something, something like 'Bella Swan Is The Most Amazing Girl In The Whole Entire Universe.

The morphine had kicked in and Bella and Rose where still in my room when Chief of Forks Police waltzes in. "Bella?" He asks questionably. She rolls her eyes at him. "No dad, It's Jesus" she says with her voice dripping in sarcasm.


	4. Knowing Jasper

I do Not own Twilight!

**BPOV**

How dumb can one person get? Of course its me…did he think it was some Evil Twin only I knew about…I mean come on, for chief of police my dad is acting like a frickin dumbo. "Don't use that tone with me I was just wondering why you're here" he says defensively…aka, trying to hide his all too obvious stupidity. "Well father, Jasper is a new found friend" I reply and instantly his face goes hard as stone and he glares coldly at me then Jasper. I think he thought we didn't notice his change in attitude and so he turned to me. "We are going home now Isabella" DAMN! He used that stupid voice that says 'Argue and you Die'…I know write, we have a lovely relationship. I smile fakely at him. "Yes Daddy, see you guys tomorrow" I wave at them before turning to my normal self again.

"Get in the car" Charlie commanded. I do as he says…this is what our relationship is like usually. He has never hit me but I don't want to test him. When we got home he acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. I mentally shrugged and accepted happily that he wasn't going to act over protectively of me anymore. Seriously…I don't know what extremes he would go too to try and 'protect' me but they would be EXTREME. After dinner I went to bed thinking of Jazz, just hoping that he will be well enough to go to school tomorrow.

**JPOV**

When Bella left, I practically threw a tantrum without actually meaning too. Let me explain, When I saw the chief of police come in I thought he looked kinda scary *coughGIRL-BASHERcough* so I was hoping that he wasn't going to talk to Rose or Bella but just me…well that hope deflated when he said Bella's name and she called him daddy. Then he says were leaving and I have this feeling something bad will happen because of me…it may not be tonight but some time soon and before I knew what was going on my heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sweating an ocean.

Rosalie was worried to say the least but I didn't care about me…Bella was the one in definite trouble. When it comes to Bella I have a 6th sense. Its almost like I'm meant to protect her because I can feel when she is in danger…how do you think I got to the parking lot so fast to push her out of harms way. I wont tell anyone though, they wouldn't understand. Emmett and Edward would think its some weird Emo thing, anyway, after my little unintentional hissy fit Rosalie stayed with me, it was nice to have someone there for me even when Bella couldn't be.

Listen to me…I'm going on like Bella and I are actually dating when we are not. My dad said I could go home so Rose drove me…obviously. It was a comforting thing to lay in your own bed and rest. My mind was stuffed to the brim with worry. Bella was all I could think about and how I went to sleep hoping that she would be OK at school tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and literally ran to my window. AHH! My baby is finally here with me. I shower quickly putting on my gothic clothes and then running into the kitchen and grabbed my keys leaving the note on the table unread. I couldn't wait to show Jazz my prized possession. I pull into the parking lot at school and notice pretty much everyone staring…including my new friends. I hop out and walk over to them. "Isnt she just gorgeous" I say to them thinking that 'Hello' wasn't important at this stage. "She is" Jasper says looking at me while Emmett and Edward are staring at my baby with wide eyes. "You can look but if you touch Imma kill you" I say seriously as Emmett and Edward slowly creep towards my car.

"How ya feeling Jazz?" I ask Jasper who limped over to me. He shrugs. "Well it could have been worse…I still have my leg at least" He says grinning like a fool but I can't help but chuckle. "What do you sat about skipping class and getting to know me more today?" Jasper asks nervously. I nod and we climb into my car. I glance down and for the first time I noticed the tattoo on his wrist. It was a knife with what looked like blood dripping off the blade. "What does that mean" I say motioning towards his arm while I start the car and drive towards Port Angeles.

"It's for my brother" he answers simply. I clearly have a confused look on my face because he continues. "Yes, Emmett and Edward are my brothers, just as Alice and Rosalie are sisters but not in blood. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme." He says looking grim but happy at the same time. I nod encouragingly while trying to concentrate on driving as well. "I was 8 when I was put up for adoption, I had both my parents but they couldn't handle having me around, it was just a reminder of him." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Jazz, what happened?" I ask pulling the car over to one side of the road so I could climb into his lap and comfort him…and I did just that. "His name was Bradley, he was the sunshine in my gloomy world…I thought he was happy, I thought I was enough to keep him here but I wasn't" he continues with tears freely flowing down his beautiful face. "One night my parents went out to dinner on their traditional 'date night', so me and Bradley were alone. He said he wanted to use the bathroom and I told him to hurry back because Glee would start in 10 minutes, it was my favorite show and he promised he would watch it with me" I felt horrible for making him tell me. "Jazz, you don't have to continue, I understand its hard for you" I say as soothingly as possible.

He wipes his red cheeks and strokes my hair. "No, I want to tell you, I haven't talked to anyone about this before and it feels good to let it all out" he says trying to give me a smile so I tried back. He sighed before he continued. "So, it was half way through Glee and I was so excited I forgot Bradley wasn't there with me so I went looking for him. I found the note on my bed first and I just didn't want to believe it but the body in the bathroom confirmed the thing that ruined my life" I felt bad for Jazz, he didn't deserve this I just hope he will find happiness again. "He died from loss of blood. He cut too deep" He was crying almost hysterically while I kissed his temples and stroked his hair trying to calm him down.

"Jazz, I will always be here for you and if I'm not something is terribly wrong" I say firmly. He looks up at me with his gorgeous eyes and his lips press to mine. It felt utterly amazing. When we pulled away he grinned at me. "I love this car" he says changing the topic completely. "Join the club" I say winking at him before sliding into the drivers seat and heading back to Forks.


	5. This Is Just The Beginning

I do NOT own Twilight.

**JPOV**

I can't believe I just kissed her! I am on top of the world. The drive back to Forks was spent in comfortable silence. I would occasionally look at Bella from the corner of my eye when I thought she wasn't looking. I gave her directions to my house and when we pulled up I could tell she was impressed. "Um, do you want to come in? I'm sure Rose wants too see you again" I ask nervously. I hope she doesn't think I'm shy…My nervousness can be deceiving. "Yeah I would love to see Rose again" she says grinning while she hops out of her awesome car.

"BELLA!" A high pitched scream comes from the front door. "Hey Rose" Bella answers calmly. I turn around just in time to see Rosalie tackle Bella in a hug. I was a bit worried that my family would scare her off but Bella just giggled. She is amazing. "Hey Bella, how are you" Alice says from the front door. Bella smiles politely before answering. "I am good thanks Alice, what about you?" Alice smiles slightly. "I feel great" she says almost…fakely? Hmmmm, what is up with Alice?

"Hello Bella, my name is Esme and I am so happy that you are spending time with Jasper" Esme says practically skipping up to Bella and taking her into a big hug. "Muuummmm" I whine like a little kid. Bella giggles and hugs Esme back. "It is my pleasure…Jasper is a delight" she says smiling hugely. "BELLA!" Emmett screams running full speed towards Bella. He picks her up and gives her a giant bear hug. "Uhh, Emmett…air is my friend" she says breathless. "Why, you must be the famous Bella, I am Carlisle and Jasper never shuts up about you" he says smirking in my direction…BITCH! They were trying to embarrass me in front of the only good thing in my life right now. "Well, I am pretty amazing…I don't blame him" Bella replies quickly, Carlisle looks a bit shocked so I smirk right back at him.

"Would you like to come inside?" Esme asks look hopeful. I kind of hoped she did come in so she would have to listen to all my embarrassing awkward teenage stories. She looked down at her watch and frowned. "I would love to but I think I should go home…I have to say goodbye to Marla" She grins at the end, I think she is happy Marla is leaving…Hmmm, if only I knew who Marla was.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys…Bye Jazz" she says coming to kiss my cheek before hoping in her awesome car. "Ooooooo" My family chorus at the same time. I mentally roll my eyes at them. "Real mature guys" I say walking into the house. I hear their foot steps following me but I continue up the stairs. When I go past Edward's room I notice him staring out the window longingly…hahaha and he thinks I'm the demented one. I continue on to my room and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. I know right, your probably like :o YOU FELL ASLEEP AT 4.45! And the answer…Yes, yes I did. It takes a lot out of me to even think about Bradley let alone TALK about him.

**BPOV**

I am a frickin DEAD WOMAN! It was 5.00 when I actually got home and I could tell Charlie wouldn't be happy about me skipping school. I sighed and got out of my SICK-ASS car. As soon as I entered the door Charlie was standing in front of me. "Isabella Swan…WHERE IN THE HELL WHERE YOU!" He yelled. Oh Hell. "Umm, we Jasper said his leg hurt so I took him to the hospital and I stayed with him too see if he was ok. That's what friends do dad" I say trying to make my lie sound natural. Hid eye twitches before he smiles at me and sits down at the table for dinner. Marla comes out with pasta but I lost my appetite when I found out she actually made it.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed…Good luck with your business thingy Marla. Ill see you when you get home" I say smiling fakely at her. It's not like I hate her….OH WAIT! I do. I run to my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm in dreamland.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

URG! STUPID DAMN RUBBICH TRUCK! I open my eyes slowly…I don't know what it was but I felt really weak… a sharp pain shoots threw my body when I tried to sit up. My shirt felt kind of damp but I assumed that it was sweat. I look down at my body and let out a blood curling scream. I lifted my top with tears running down my face. I quickly got a wash cloth and dabbed my stomach. Once the blood was gone I saw that there were words carved on my stomach…WHAT THE HELL! 'Don't See Him Or This Is Just The Beginning' was written on my abdomen. How the hell did I sleep through someone doing that to me.

I glance at the clock and see that it's 7.00. Charlie would be at work by now…Was Charlie the one who did this to me…was it Marla, there is only one thing I'm sure of…They don't want me to be with Jasper. Well too bad for them…I was never good at following instructions.

I wrap a bandage around my stomach and grab some clothes for the day. I run out of the house and get in to my baby. School, here I come. One bad thing about the stupid bandages…I look like I gained like 3 kilo's. Hahaha. I will have to change them at lunch to the blood doesn't seep through into my shirt. Once I get to school I immediately spot Jasper and his family. "Hey guys" I say to them. They all turn to me and I can tell they notice the difference in the abdomen area. "It's a bandage, I accidentally cut myself…don't worry" I say trying to sound convincing. Jasper looks convinced but the others not so much, I roll my eyes at them and lift up my top to show them the bandage…I just wont show them what's underneath Mwahaha.

Once that little ordeal was over the bell went and I made my way to my first period class. The day was uneventful up until lunch time. I was walking out of my 3rd period heading toward the bathroom when the three creepy guys walk past me…at the last minute Newton stuck his foot out causing me to land straight on my frickin stomach…let's just say that I'm pretty sure I deafened everyone in a 1 kilometer radius. I got up and ran to the bathroom. No-one was in there and I had to get my top off before the blood seeped through. I ripped my top off without going into a cubical. The hole privacy thing completely slipped my mind and I peeled the bandages of my freshly bleeding wounds. I hear a gasp and turn to face whoever was in the bathroom experiencing this with me. "Rose?" I ask surprised. She doesn't say anything she is just staring at my stomach.

"Bella, what happened…did you do this to yourself?" She asks in disbelief and all the shock and fright came back to me and I started crying and spilling the truth to her. "Rose, help me" I say and I can feel myself getting faint again. "Bella! What happened" She says starting to sound worried. "I don't know I woke up with it…They don't want me to be with Jazz, Rosie" I say faintly. I can feel myself slipping slowly. "Rose, help me" I say before my consciousness slips away from me.


	6. Not Myself

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…

**RPOV**

The lunch bell had just gone and I walked out of my class and was about to go to lunch when I heard a deafening scream…me being curious walked towards the noise. I got to where it sounded like it came from just in time to see Bella pick herself up and run into the bathrooms. _'I better go and see if she is ok' _I thought as I followed her into the bathroom. I swung the door open almost silently and I saw Bella rip her shirt off. Obviously she wasn't too worried about the whole Privacy thing…Oh God, what in the frickin hell happened to her stomach.

I must have let out a gasp because Bella whipped her head around to look at me. "Rose?" she asks, I try to answer but all I can do is look at her freshly bleeding stomach. Finally my voice box decides to make itself useful. "Bella, what happened…did you do this to yourself?" I ask numbly. I don't believe Bella would do this to herself, I mean sure she dresses like an Emo but come on! They are just clothes. Her facial expressions change into pain and fright. "Rose, help me" She says sounding weak. "Bella! What happened?" I ask getting really worried now. She must have lost a lot of blood by now. "I don't know I woke up with it…They don't want me to be with Jazz, Rosie" she says faintly, CRAP she's gonna faint. "Rose, help me" she repeats before her body becomes limp. I dash forward to catch her before she hits her head on anything.

I pick her up and run to my car. Once I have Bella buckled in safely I quickly get into the drivers seat and step on the gas. Carlisle sure picked a good day to stay home from work. I sent Emmett a quick text saying that I took the car and that it was an emergency. I didn't tell him what, It is Bella's business not mine. I speed down our drive way and grabbed Bella as soon as I stopped the car. I run her into the house and yell for help. "CARLISLE, ESME! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME" I am crying by now. I am dramatic but I already love Bella like a sister and a best friend.

"Rose" Esme calls as she runs down stairs. "BELLA?" She yells when she sees Bella's limp body in my arms. "What happened?" She asks worried. I just shake my head and run to Carlisle office where he is setting up medical supplies…I swear he is physic sometimes. "Rose, put her on the bed" He says pointing to the portable hospital bed, I never noticed how organized Carlisle is. I place her carefully on the bed and Carlisle starts working straight away.

It had been 3 hours and Carlisle had just stopped the bleeding. Esme told me to eat something but I was worried sick for Bella, if I ate anything it would just come back up. I have been sitting here all day holding Bella's hand when she groaned. "Rose?" she asks as her eyes fluttered open. I felt special that she said my name. "I'm here Bella" I say reassuring her. "OH GOD, What's the time?" She asks worriedly. I am slightly confused at why that would matter but I answer anyway. "Bella, It's 2.30" I say trying to keep her calm, the last thing we need is her fainting again.

"I need to go home" she says getting up. Obviously her body wasn't ready for such a sudden movement because her legs turned to jelly and she lost her balance. I swooped in and caught her before putting her back on the bed. "Bella, at least give it another half an hour so your body wakes up properly" I say acting like I know what the hell I'm talking about….which I don't.

**JPOV**

"What the hell, Rose" Emmett says even though Rosalie is clearly not here, neither is Bella for that matter, I hope they are OK. I am currently sitting around a crummy little lunch table with my perky family. Emmett is looking at his phone…obviously the talking to Rose was because of a message or something…either that or he finally lost his last marble…

Ok, I know the marble joke wasn't that funny but I tend to tell really bad jokes when I'm nervous and right now I am beyond nervous. Bella not being here is stressing me out. I hope it isn't something to do with her creepy dad. I decide to tell my brain to shut the hell up about bad things that could have happened and focus on the positive…Like; well she could have won the lottery! That would be awesome…or she met Johnny Depp on the streets and she is practicing for a part in his new movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Ugh, who am I kidding she could be lying in a gutter somewhere and here I am eating a chicken sandwich in this Hell Hole of a cafeteria.

The bell rang and I packed all of my stuff up and made my way sluggishly to Biology. I can tell that I'm not going to be able to concentrate…I will be thinking about Bella the whole time, wondering if she is lying in a gutter of if she is talking to Johnny Depp. It is sad that Bella only has to be away for one day for me to spiral down into depression. Well I don't know if it is depression but I find it hard to function…like my brain turns to a pile of pink gooey mush…YUCK, that mental picture was truly disturbing. "Jasper?" The teacher calls on me from the front of the class room. "3.14" I say not really thinking about his question…not that I heard it in the first place. See what I mean, I need Bella to make me Jasper.

Why did the chicken cross the road?


	7. Go To Hell

**I do NOT Own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I fainted from blood loss. I also can't believe Rose cared enough to take me to her home so I could get treated. But most of all I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER EXCUSE UP FOR WHY I WASN'T AT SCHOOL. It is official, I am literally a dead woman. I might have said I was a dead woman before but I am seriously a dead woman now…Charlie will kill me.

I look at the clock and notice that the time was in fact 3.00. I got up and went to find Rose. I found her and Esme sitting on the lounge so I approach them. "Hey, umm I think I should go home now" I say smiling reassuringly at them. Esme nods and Rose stands up. "I will drive you to school so you can pick up your car" Rose says grabbing her keys and walking out the front door. "Tell Carlisle I said thank you" I ask Esme politely. Her smile widens and she nods happily. I grin at her before following Rose out the door. When I get outside she was already sitting in the driver's seat ready to go so I ran to the passenger seat.

"Thank you Rose" I say when we pull into school and I lay eyes on my baby. "It was nothing Bella" she says smiling genuinely at me. What I did to deserve such a friend as Rosalie I would never know. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose, tell Jazz I said Hi" I say and then close the passenger door. She waves at me before speeding back towards her house.

I sigh and get out my car keys…I am not looking forward to seeing Charlie. What am I going to tell him? Oh yeah dad, I didn't go to school today because Johnny Depp asked me to be in one of his movies…Or maybe I could go with the blunt truth. Either way it aint gonna wash down well. I slide into the front seat of my car and sigh once again. The soft purr of my baby's engine calms me somewhat but when I pull up outside my house and cut the engine I start freaking out again.

_Bella! Pull yourself together. _My brain screams at me. Easy for her to say…It's my body I'm worried about. _Ugh, Bella seriously 'Nut Up or Shut Up'. _I don't know what had gotten into my brain but I decide to 'Nut up' and get out of my car and leave behind all the safety it brings. As I walk up to the front door I am taking deep breaths trying to slow my heart rate. By the time I actually reached the front door I was feeling somewhat confident…But all that was lost when I closed the door behind me and a sharp pain shot threw my left check. I was momentarily shocked by the sudden appearance of random pain. I look up with tears in my eyes and am met by the almost black eyes of one Charlie Swan. Shit.

"Dad I am so sor…" I was in the middle of apologizing when his boot came in contact with my ribs. All of the breath leaves my lungs so I can't even scream for help. Well, I am screwed. Just as that thought crosses my mind a creepy smirk crosses over Charlie's face. "I warned you Isabella" He says leaning down so my face was in line with his. His smirk grows and I feel a pain so great shoot through my leg I'm pretty sure vomited. "This is to protect you from him, Isabella" Charlie says softly. I feel a blade come in contact with my thigh. Even through my frickin jeans the knife cuts deeply through my skin. I groan in pain. It was so bad I wished a bus would just come and run over me…to end it. "He will hurt you more than this Isabella" What a frickin a-hole. He picks me up so I am eye level with him. "Do you understand, Isabella" He asks looking me in the eye. I nod my head weakly. "Good, so you will not talk to him anymore, right Isabella" I narrow my eyes at him. "You can't tell…me what to do you…ass, go to hell" I manage to choke out through the pain.

**JPOV**

"Where is Rose?" Emmett asks when we get home. Esme looks at me and then back at Emmett. "Uhh, she just went for a drive…to um, clear her…mind!" she says smiling. Huh, she was never a very good liar. "Don't worry Em, I'm here" Rosalie says from the front door. Esme looks relieved somewhat…what the hell is going on here. Esme raises an eyebrow at Rose and she nods secretly. "What's going on" I ask annoyed at their secret behavior. Rose turns to look at me smiling slightly. "Bella just wanted some girl time today, that's all" she says happily. "Oh, she says Hi" she finishes before dragging Emmett into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes…why would Esme have to lie about that? I knew I wasn't the demented one! Mwahaha. I sat on the comfy couch in the lounge room when I got that feeling. Bella is or will be in trouble. I start to panic when Rose walks in. "Jazz, what's got you so stressed recently?" she asks concerned. "It's Bella, I think she is in trouble Rose" I say stressing out even more…hearing it out loud made it seem all the more possible.

"Hey, don't stress it, I saw her all of 10 minutes ago…don't worry" she says patting my back. Ugh, I told you no-one would believe me. Maybe Rosalie is right, what can happen in 10 minutes?


	8. Twice In One Day

I do NOT own Twilight.

**BPOV**

It is amazing what can happen in 10 minutes. Whether it has something to do with immense pain or not. I am currently struggling to get up off the floor with a pan in my hand and an unconscious Charlie lying next to me. I wasn't wrong when I said I was a dead woman…in fact I'm so close I would say I'm psychic. Finally my body managed to get upright. A broken ankle doesn't help the situation. You might think…it didn't seem that bad, well that is because I didn't quite finish telling the torture Charlie put me through. I have to say he is smart. He did things that are going to leave scars so I will remember this no matter what happens.

Guess what? The bus didn't come. In fact after Charlie gave me a broken ankle it didn't need to. Charlie was the bus, except he didn't quite finish the job. I was taking all the burns from pans, irons and hair strengtheners. I was taking all the 'This is for your own good' talks. I was taking the bruises and scars. Hell, I was taking the broken ribs, ankle and wrist. I was willing to let him end me. It was only when he says 'If this doesn't work, I will have to go to the source of the problem' that I knew I had to do something to stop him.

He was threatening Jasper. Go ahead and threaten my car but there is no freaking way I was letting him lay a hand on Jasper. I know what you're thinking, what the hell can you do against a 45 year old man. I say, he may be 45 but that doesn't make him invincible. I got the idea when he threw me into the kitchen. I quickly opened one of the drawers and grabbed the first thing that touched my hand…Hello Frying Pan! I didn't really think when I swung the pan forward but I have to admit the adrenaline rush sent me to my knee's…or maybe that was my broken ankle…I can't be too sure but fighting back felt good.

And that pretty much brings us to the present time, me trying weakly to stay standing with a broken ankle and a knife wound in the opposite thigh. As you can imagine I want to run in front of a truck but Jasper is what is keeping me going. With that in my head I hit Charlie in the head once more…for good measure and dropped the pan. I reached into my pant pocket and grabbed my cell phone…who to call, Police or Rose. Tough decision. I dial the number. "Hello?" They answer clueless. "Help me" I say before the blood loss becomes too much. Wow I have fainted two times in one day…that can't be healthy.

**JPOV**

_I will always be here for you Jazz and if I'm not something's terribly wrong._ Bella's words keep floating around in my head. No matter what Rose says I still have that feeling, I know something is wrong with Bella. What can I do? I don't know where she lives. It would be really embarrassing if I turned up at her house and nothing was wrong even if I did know her address. AH! I have the answer. Just as I pull out my phone Alice comes into my room. "Jasper" she says looking at me with an unreadable expression. "What is it Alice?" I ask concerned, she is always so happy. "Jasper, I don't know how to say this…I know you see me as a sister but..." She was cut of by a shrill scream…Rosalie. "JASPER, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" She yells and I run down stairs completely forgetting Alice for the time being.

When my stupid legs got me to where Rose was she looked distraught. "You were right" she says with wide teary eyes. OH GOD! I run as fast as I can to my motor bike not even worrying about a helmet…only Bella matters now. The road signs were telling me to go 60 and I was telling them to go to hell. I revved the bike and I was reaching speeds of 110 but no matter how fast I was going it wasn't fast enough, not for my Bella. I know it sounds creepy and possessive but after this ordeal is over I plan on making her my Bella, ok I cant word that right without it sounding creepy so I plan on asking her out…Yeah, that will do.

Ugh…I'm rambling, I think the bad jokes are better than rambling. Man it would be really bad if they were combined. Oh my frickin GOD, I FORGOT TO GET HER ADDRESS. My phone chose that moment to ring. _With the taste of your lips, I'm on a highhh, your Toxic comes slipping out now. _Ok, I know this looks bad but Rosalie chose her own ring tone. "Rose, where in the hell does she live?" I ask frantically. "This isn't Rosalie" Alice's voice fills my ears. "Alice where does she live" I ask getting annoyed now. "Why Jasper, why do you care about that Bitch so much?" she yells at me. What the hell is going on. "ALICE! WHERE DOES SHE LIVE" I yell right back at her.

"Tell me Jasper, do you 'love' her?" she asks in a creepy voice. "YES! OK I LOVE HER!" I scream…I really need this address. I only then did I realize I just yelled that I loved Bella and that I was sobbing like a baby. "Alice, what in the hell" Rosalie yells on the other line. She gives me the address and I speed towards my Bella. I'm seriously praying I get to her in time.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys…I have to endings that are possible, I was wondering if you would prefer to see the happy ending or the not so happy ending. I think both would work well, Please tell me what you would like to read and I will see what I can do…**

**Thanks **


	9. Happy Ending?

I do NOT own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Wow, being unconscious isn't as bad as people say it is. It is just black. No light, No sound, No pain. I actually kind of like it. Sometimes in my life there were times where I really could have used this place. Anyway…as you can tell, I am not that lonely here…I have my brain that's one thing right…

Ugh, stuff this stupid positive thinking. I hate it here its scary, I like light, I like sound and if it means getting out of this hell, I LOVE PAIN! I am kind of hoping Rosalie will get here behind over here to save me from this place. Jasper might come for me, maybe. I really miss his face. Yeah I know how creepy that sounds but I am trying to keep his face in my head. He is the only thing that is keeping me from going insane. This is like a turning point in my life…if I ever get out of this black hole, I am going to find Jazz and tell him how I feel and then he will be mine Mwahaha.

See, I am starting to loose it. I sound like some stalker that has no life what so ever. Yes, I will tell him, if I ever get out of this frickin thing. Oh god, I can feel myself getting claustrophobic! Ahhh let me out of here!

**JPOV**

Stuff red lights, they can kiss my ass. Bella is more important than rules. When her house finally comes into my sight I start yelling her name. I know I might wake her neighbors but I don't give a damn about them. "Bella!" I yell again and when I get no answer I start stressing again…maybe she just didn't hear me. I don't even wait to turn my motor bike off I just run into her house. It surprised me when I saw two unconscious people, I know it was mean of me but only Bella matters to me. I knew the chief of police was bad news.

When I pick Bella up she is whimpering. Well that's a good sign…I think. I listen closely to what she was saying. "Let me out" she whimpers and I run with her to my bike…not turning it off was a good thing because it cut off the time waster of turning it on. I speed down the road towards my house. With Carlisle home, it is a better option than the hospital. I know my dad will take good car of her. I murmur things into her ear when she whimpers while trying to concentrate on the road. I was hoping that the Police wouldn't make a show, well if they do I know it won't be the chief…

When I get to my house, I actually turn the bike engine off. I hope Rose thought to tell Carlisle that we would need medical supplies. I pick up my Bella and run towards the front door. Before I even reach it, it fly's open. "Why hello Jasper" Alice says smiling seductively at me. God she is creepy sometimes. "Alice move" I say desperately. She smiles bigger and shakes her little pixie head. "I don't think so Jasper" I was just about to push past her when she pulls out a big ass knife. WHAT THE HELL! "Alice, what the hell" I yell at her. She starts stalking towards me but I turn back towards my bike…I don't have time for her craziness.

Before I even get to my bike Alice is in front of me. She rips my Bella from my hands and her limp body falls to the floor. Ok I know what I do next looks bad but no-one messes with MY BELLA. Unfortunately Alice didn't know that so it took her completely by surprise when I punched her. I AM NOT A GIRL BASHER, SHE HIT MY BELLA FIRST. Alice falls to the floor and I quickly pick up my Bella and run her into the house. "CARLISLE" I yell, my voice echo's through the silent house. I can't wait forever, I have no time to waste.

I sprint up the stairs into Carlisle's study. The medical supplies were already set up. THANK YOU ROSALIE! I lay my Bella on the hospital bed and start to tend to her wounds. I know, I know…I have no clue what I'm doing but I am not risking her loosing more blood by taking her to the hospital. I bandage up her thigh and attempt to cast her ankle and wrist…from what I can tell they were either broken or really badly sprained.

I am literally heart broken when I see the bruises and soon to be scars all over my beautiful Bella's body. I have tended to all the wounds I could…I even tried to wrap up the ribs so they mend properly. DAMN WHERE THE HELL IS CARLISLE. Foot steps on the stairs alert me that I will soon have company. _Should have locked the door idiot. _My smart ass brain teases. Well why didn't you think of that before huh…Yeah that's what I thought.

"Jasper, she isn't worth it. I am so much more than her…why don't you see that" Alice says from the door way still holding the big ass knife. Oh god if she hurts Bella I will not hesitate to kill her…yeah I know. I don't want to be a murderer but I would do anything for Bella…even if it means killing my own family, talk about intense feelings.

"Alice, I love you, I really do…but you are a sister and Bella is my everything now" I say trying to calm her down. "Besides you have Edward" I add smiling fakely at her. "I DON'T WANT EDWARD, I WANT YOU JASPER" She yells…wow this is some loopy shizz. There is only one choice now…"Alice I don't love you like that, I never will, Bella is all I will ever want or need" I say seriously. Alice's face scrunches up in pain and she stalks towards me and unconscious Bella.

"Alice" I say in a warning tone. "I'll end her Jasper. I will make it so you have no choice but to love me" she says smiling evilly. OH NO SHE DOESN'T! I run in front of Bella so fast it almost seemed impossible. I'm pretty sure Alice was shocked out of her wits because the tense air was broken by the loud clang of metal meeting wood. I duck down and get the knife before pointing it at her. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Only then did I realize I was crying…again. Man I've been crying a lot lately. "Get out" I say in a deadly calm tone. "But Jazz…" She says trying to reason with me before I cut her off. "GET OUT!" I yell. It was so loud it scared myself. She runs out of the room and I lock the door behind her.

Not long after that the sound of a Yellow Porche engine fills the air before fading into the background. "Jazz" a small voice sounds from behind me. I whip my head around to find Bella's big beautiful eyes looking right back at me. "Bella" I whisper in disbelief. Wow, I could be a doctor…on second thoughts, no I couldn't be a doctor…I hate blood. (A/N Ironic huh…) A small smile spreads across her beautiful face and I run towards her. When I reach her side she holds a hand up to stop me. I was kind of hurt…I swear if I cry again I'm gonna have to get my tear ducts removed. "Did you mean it?" she asks with tears in her gorgeous eyes. Oh crap…she heard the whole thing. That is sooo embarrassing. I feel my cheeks heat up as I nod my head.

She smiles slightly and motions me to come closer with her hand. I do so carefully, just incase she was gonna slap me…it is a possibility. Once I am close enough she raises her hands to my cheeks and pulls my face down to hers. Her cherry red lips press against mine and I swear I died and went to heaven. When I had to breath I pulled back grinning like a fool. She smiles as well. "I love you Jasper Cullen" she whispers to me. I Jasper Cullen could die right now and I would be the happiest man in history. "I love you Bella Swan" I whisper back. I push my lips back to hers until someone clearing their throat catches out attention.

I slowly pull away. "Jasper, what happened" Carlisle asks sadly. Rage fills me to the core as I turn to him and my 'family'. "WHERE IN THE FRICKIN HELL WERE YOU…WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST YOU WEREN'T HERE" I yell at them…Oh god here come the freaking water works. "Son, Alice told us that you were going to go to the hospital" he says obviously confused by the situation. "Actually, where is Alice?" he adds curiously. My eyes widen noticeably at the mention of Alice. "Jasper?"

Authors Note

Heyy… I was wondering what your opinion would be about a sequel to this story…It would be about Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella mainly. So tell me what you think. Sequel or should I start something completely different?

Thanks


	10. The End

I don NOT own Twilight.

**BPOV**

It was obvious that Jasper had no idea how to inform them about Alice. I knew something was off about her, she was beyond creepy and she tried to kill me. I decide to try and make a distraction. Umm, think Bella think! I could pretend to hyperventilate and say it was about Charlie. Oh God, CHARLIE! I don't have to pretend anymore. My breathing speeds up and I feel as though my lungs are giving up on me. "Jazz" I choke out it my nervous state. All of the family's attention was turned to me as I struggle to get frickin air in my lings.

Jasper runs to my side and holds my hand. "Bella, baby what's wrong?" He asks panicked. I know this all seems overly dramatic but not being able to get air in your lungs makes you see the world in a whole different light. "Charlie" I gasp out. Jasper's eyes widen noticeably…again. Carlisle was busy looking around for some medication for my nervous breakdown. He came back with a long blue pill and a short stubby hot pink one. I gladly took them and calmed down almost instantly. "What happened to him?" I ask worriedly. Jasper looked absolutely panic stricken. "Oh, Bella…I am so sorry but you must understand that I love you more than anything and after what he did to you I just couldn't look at him" He blurts out in a rush. Still utterly confused at what he was getting to I interrupted his rant.

"Where is he Jazz?" I ask softly. I needed him to know that I wasn't mad. As long as he didn't go out of his way to kill him, I was proud of him. "Most likely still unconscious in your kitchen" He says looking down shamefully. "Jasper!" Esme gasps horrified. "Why in the hell did you knock him out?" She asks outraged. He was about to speak but I beat him too it. "Actually Esme, it was me who knocked him out…Frying Pans can be useful in more ways that one" I say shyly. Her face immediately softens. "Son, what are you going to do about him?" Carlisle asks grimly. He looks like he is thinking about it before he turns to me. "That really isn't my decision" He says concentrating on me. I nod slowly. "He means nothing to me anymore, I say some time in the slammer would do him some good" I speak with confidence I didn't even know I had.

**JPOV**

I smile at my Bella proudly and she beamed back at me. "Carlisle can you please take care of all the legal stuff" I ask hopeful. He gives me a loving smile. "Anything for you son" he says before pulling out his mobile. I turn my attention back to my beautiful Bella. "Thank you Jazz" she says grabbing my hand again. "I will do anything for you Bella" I say back kissing her lightly on the lips…I can't forget that she is still in a fragile state and almost died 3 times in one day. "I love you Jazz" she whispers against my lips. "And I love you Bella" I reply smiling. My life is finally starting to pull together.

**EPOV**

Ugh…Bella is too beautiful for Jasper. He doesn't deserve her. I do though. Alice was great but Bella is perfect. As soon as I met her I knew I had to have her. I couldn't act on it though Alice would be heart broken. I know Bella and I belong together…otherwise I wasted ages of my time staring longingly out my window just thinking about her. There has to be a way to make her love me. I mean yeah, I love Jasper as a bro but Bella is too good for him. I will get what is rightfully mine no matter what it costs me. Watch your back Jasper cos you have some competition.

THE END.

**Authors Note**

**I know, I know…mean place to end it but it had to be done! I thought I would add a little bit of jealous Edward in there leading up to a sequel (if I do one). I hope you liked reading my story. I am thinking about the sequel but I had to finish this off because I am focusing more on my other story 'We Don't Need You'. It is about Emmett and Bella, so if you like them as a couple…or even if you don't PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! Also please don't forget to review this story…Tell me what you thought about it and if you would like to read a sequel to it! **

**Thanks **


End file.
